


Don't lie to me

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Domestic Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote, It's a drabble and will not be extended on. </p><p>Kyle watches as his parents argue once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't lie to me

Kyle Hale watched as his parents argued, once again. It’s been this way since he was ten and his sister Claudia was born. After her birth, the fighting started, His father (Derek was father and papa was Stiles) would leave for ‘pack meets’ and Papa always though that he was cheating. He would come back smelling like different wolves, betas and omegas and sometimes even an alpha. Father would say it was because he was meeting with people and that didn’t stick. The arguing grew louder, the growling intensified and soon enough Claudia began to cry. Kyle picked up his sister and try to hush her, her eyes glowing from brown to yellow every second. That only happened when she was upset and would last for hours.

“So you’re saying that you’re not cheating on me? Is that it?” Stiles snarled following Derek around the house as he tried to get away from the omega.

“I would never cheat on you! How many times have I told you that?” Derek retorted back.

Stiles snorted and stopped behind him. He reached for Derek, pulling him until they were face to face.

“Yet you come in here smelling like different wolves—-and don’t even pass it off as a pack meet. Even when you don’t have one you smell like them. So tell me now. Are you cheating on me or not? Because I can take the kids and leave.”

“You are not taking my kids.”

“Then tell me the truth. Right now.”

Derek didn’t say anything, he looked over to where Kyle and Claudia were. He were going to lose them because Stiles refused to believe him. He wasn’t cheating on him, he really wasn’t. The only reason he smelled like other wolves was because, well, he didn’t want to tell Stiles yet that his sister was once again pregnant but she didn’t want this one and was going to hand the child off to Derek. He didn’t want to revel just yet that they were expecting another child.

“Believe me Stiles. Okay? I love you. I wouldn’t cheat on you.” It didn’t mean that he had to tell him the whole truth. “You really want to know?”

Stiles nodded. “I was at Laura’s. And there were other wolves there. She’s expecting and didn’t want anyone to know. That’s why I couldn’t tell you where I was going. She would freak out. I’m sorry for lying to you.”

Stiles’ features softened. And now he felt like an idiot. “I’m sorry. I didn’t—I’m so sorry.”

Derek pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay.”

Kyle looked at his parents. Omegas weren’t as good as detecting when someone was lying, but Kyle was a beta, he knew. He knew that his father wasn’t telling the whole truth. And he wasn’t going to let his papa know that. Not as long as they were happy again.


End file.
